coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kayla Orton
'Early Life' Kayla was the middle of three siblings growing up. Her and her siblings didn't have it easy but they all survived anyway they can. 'Wrestling Career' Kayla along with Lisa Orton debuted on Raw on April 4th 2004 in a tag match against Victoria and Trish Stratus defeating them. The two would go on to tag together until 2006 When Evoultion was created both Kayla and Lisa joined the group but remained faces. They were enemies of the Entire Raw Diva roster minus Lita and Carrie Wilson. Kayla along with Lisa and Carrie protected Lita as much as they could until Lita's heel turn in 05. After that Kayla and Lita feuded for the Womens Championship until Kayla won the belt from her. Kayla turned heel to join Rated RKO after Lita left and she feuded with DX. Mostly she feuded with Carrie for the Womens Championship which Carrie won from from her. Kayla would remain a heel until Randy got drafted to Smackdown at that time Kayla became the GM Of Raw. In July of 09 Kayla took some time off to have hers and Randy's first child Rochelle. She returned after Bret Hart got fired as the Raw GM. There she resumed her position as Raw GM. While she was the GM Of Raw she held the Womens Championship one more time before losing it. After she lost the title the second time she mostly focused on being the GM of Raw until 2011 where she was drafted to Smackdown. There she became the Smackdown GM and still currently is. While she was the Raw GM she injured her neck to the point where she can't wrestle much anymore. When Randy got injured on the December 30th Edition of Smackdown Kayla took some time off and put Ally Bennett and Chelsea Benoit in charge. She is expected to return when Randy does. When Kayla got back she automaticaly got in a feud with interm Raw GM John Laurinaits. On February 17th Kayla brought up Serena Cox from FCW to be her assitant. On the February 21st edition of Smackdown Kayla was in Carrie Wilson's corner when she faced Daniel Bryan in a Champion vs. Champion which she declared Carrie the winner. On the February 27th Edition of Raw Kayla along with Serena, Audrey Dunn, Redemption Lawyer/Advisor Ashley Batten and Chelsea was in CM Punk's corner for his match against Daniel Bryan. Kayla and Serena almost got in a fight with Laurinaitis and David Otunga. Later that night Kayla appeared in a backstage segment with John Laurinaitis and told him that he won't be running Raw next week and he told her that she's getting fired so Kayla told him that he's a horsesass then gave him the bird before walking off. The next day on WWE.com it was announced that John and Kayla would switch shows for a week. On the March 5th Edition of Raw Kayla and Serena came out to make sure that John Laurinaitis and David Otunga didn't interfere in the US Title match which Karla Wilson won. After the match Kayla and Serena got in an arguement with them before Kayla had David and John thrown out. At Wrestlemania Kayla's team lost thanks to Eve distracting Zack thus causing her to lose her Smackdown GM job (For the time being) On the April 6th Edition of Smackdown John Laurinaitis tried making Kayla his lackey but Redemption gave her a choice to be John's Lackey or Randy's manager and she gladly chose that. She along with Serena have been managing Randy and been staying out of the way darning his fights with Kane. On the May 7th Edition of Raw Kayla teamed up with Serena to take on Chelsea and Joslin which the two lost. After the match her and Serena automaticly accompained Randy to the ring for his tag match. After the match when Randy RKO'd Sheamus her and Serena decided not to do anything to Chelsea. In a WWE.com Exclusive Kayla told Chelsea that even though she and Serena will still manage Randy she'll have her's and Joslin's back for a while. On the May 28th Edition of Raw Kayla and Serena (With Randy in their corner) teamed up to take on Chelsea and Joslin (With Sheamus in their corner) again only this time it was for the Divas Tag Team Titles which Kayla and Serena lost the match. When Randy got suspended Kayla followed him off screen for two months stating she needed a break from Wrestling. She returned as Randy's manager on the July 30th edition of Raw and on the August 3rd Edition of Smackdown Trinity Farrelly made Kayla her Senior Advisor. 'Personal Life' Kayla is currently Married to Randy Orton. The two have been together since 2004. They have a daughter Rochelle Elaine Orton (Born December 24, 2009) Kayla and Randy Married on December 22, 2011 Siblings: Dave Batista (Brother), Kendra Bautista (Sister), Becky Orton (Sister In Law), Nathan Orton (Brother In Law), Lisa Orton (Sister In Law), Jack Swagger (Brother In Law), Lindsay Hager (Sister In Law) Nieces and Nephews: Athena Bautista (Niece), Keilani Bautista (Niece), Karson Hager (Niece) Jacob Bautista (Great Nephew), Aiden Bautista (Great Nephew) Children: Rochelle Orton (Daughter) 'Finishers' *Batista's Fury (Like a Batista Bomb but drops the oppoent on her knee first) *Batista Bite *RKO 'Wrestlers Managed' *Randy Orton *Edge (Till 07) *Triple H (Till 05) *Batista (Till 09) *Ric Flair (Till 05) *Rey Mysterio (Till 10) *Brooke Warner (Once In a While) 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *2 Time WWE Womens Champion 'Entrance Music' *Points Of Authority by Linkin Park (Singles Theme 1) *Pts. Of. Athrty by Linkin Park (Singles Theme 2) 'Twitter Account' Kayla's twitter account is @KaylaOrton and she mostly uses it for posting pictures of her and her family and teases her brother on there. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's